


Smile Flower | VERKWAN

by dandelion_boy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_boy/pseuds/dandelion_boy
Summary: "I cant fix you hansol. I'll always be here to support you but I'm not a therapist."





	Smile Flower | VERKWAN

"I cant fix you hansol. I'll always be here to support you but I'm not a therapist."

VERKWAN

Hansol wasn't very good at expressing himself. He kept the same hairstyle since middle school, wore the same clothes and never experimented with his style. This was all due to his lack of self confidence. Throughout school he never really had many friends, and since he was a foreigner learning Korean at aged 15, he wasn't exactly accepted by his classmates. He dropped out of high school eventually. Hansol's life was a shipwreck. He had no qualifications, no job, no friends. Hopeless, is the only word to describe hansol's emotions.

"Hansol, wake up. You have to look for a job today!"

"Mom, I've told you. I've tried, but no one will hire me" He retorted. 

"I saw an add in the paper for a cafe job. You like coffee right? Try there" His mother insisted. He knew his mother was just trying to be supportive of his interests but hearing this just made him feel bad because she was really trying to help him. Hansol just stared at his ceiling as his mom slowly slipped out of his room. 

'well, I do love coffee' he thought to himself as he let the sun beams peer through his curtain and delicately trace the crevices of his room. 

Sluggishly, Hansol pulled himself out of his bed and neatened up his duvet, knowing his mother would nag about it later on. Trudging to the bathroom, he thought of what kind of employees would work at the cafe. 'Would they be kind? Would they hire him? Would they accept a foreigner?' These thoughts shrouded the boys mind as he started his daily routine.

Dressed and out the door, resume in hand, Hansol headed for the address his mother gave him. "I'm only doing this to please mom, they probably wont even hire me' his thoughts continued to spiral. The address of the cafe wasn't too far from his residence, he trudged down the street to the entrance.

"Okay Chwe Hansol, you can do this! Fighting! You're doing this to make mom happy, don't worry about not getting the job, as long as you tried!" The boy said to himself, trying to convince himself that he was okay.

Brave face on, he opened the door. A little bell chimed above his head. For a brief second, he gazed around the store, getting a feel of the vibe. It was very cozy and warm. It felt like it was somebodies living room, with couches and small coffee tables scattered around. Plants hung from the ceiling and around the cushion covered sofas, almost like a jungle, and there were boxes of records stacked in a corner next to a record player. There was a sign that read "Feel free to choose the music!". The walls had a vintage floral pattern that could be seen under the mass amounts of picture frames and plants. Rugs were neatly placed near each sofa, resting atop an dark oak floor that was probably just stained by coffee. Sun beamed through the large windows lighting up the seating area very naturally and beautifully. This store really is an aesthetic.

"Welcome to the Smiling Flower, what can I get you?" The barista chimed.

Hansol stopped in his tracks and looked up at the barista. His hair was a chocolate brown shade, matching his eyes. A little taller than Hansol, he sported a wide smile making him seem very approachable. However his eye smile was a bit scary, he still seemed very friendly. "Seokmin" was the name engraved on his badge next to a smiley face. 'Is this guy the freakin' sun?' Hansol thought to himself.

"I- uh- Can I please see your manager? I'm here about the job post in the newspaper" The boy replied nervously, almost visibly shaking. 

"Oh yeah sure- one second! SEUNGCHEOL, THERE'S A BOY APPLYING FOR THE NEWSPAPER JOB" The sun boy shouted to the back room.

"COMING" A voice responded. A few footsteps later, "Hi, you were looking to apply for the barista position?" The man stood arms folded. A black bowl cut framed his face. 'Wow he's really pretty' He thought to himself as he admired Seungcheol's red lips, long eyelashes and built body. 

"Yeah, here's my resume. I've never had a job and I have no qualifications but I'm a quick learning and I love coffee so here would be perfect for me to start out!" Hansol almost pleaded to Seungcheol, tears almost forming. Seungcheol looked his resume up and down. 

"Can you sing, dance, rap?" Seungcheol inquired.

"Yeah I do a little bit in my spare time, why?" He replied

"We've been thinking of creating a stage space for performers, some of our baristas also sing/dance. It'd be good for business and bring more customers to have live music you see." Seungcheol explained.

Frozen, he thought for a second 'if I agree to perform I might actually get this job but what about my stage fright? The last time I tried to perform I fainted two words into my song. I don't know whether I could go through that humiliation again.... But I need this job.'

"I'd love to perform, I haven't performed in years but I could do well!" Hansol exuded enthusiasm as he received a warm smile from Cheol.

"Then I guess we've found our newest barista!" Cheol grinned.


End file.
